The Fist of Uriah
by junyortrakr
Summary: Chap. 4 up---the Sith has been killed. Now what?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own a CD or 2, but nothing more of Star Wars. Any new characters are mine, though.  
  
What would happen if a small, isolated cluster of planets were a little distrustful of the standard Jedi protection as the events of Episode 1 are about to unfold?  
  
The Fist of Uriah  
  
The first physical contact with the cluster of stars to be known as The Fist of Uriah was made by the very specially modified deep space exploration cutter Tarpon. Even though she had been fully tricked out with the latest engines and every spare cubic centimeter was filled with fuel, she drifted into the system on fumes. In fact, if the captain hadn't had the foresight to bring along the most basic of equipment for in-system refueling on the hope---hope---that there would actually be something on the planet to refuel with, that would have been her final resting place. Her captain, Yoshi Yamoto, aptly named it Okii Jangura---Great Jungle.  
  
Okii Jangura was a very descriptive name for the planet. The entire surface of the nearly earth standard size planet was covered in dense, mountainous jungle that made the Amazon look like a home garden plot in comparison. Fortunately, even with the basic equipment they had available, they were able to extract enough fuel to do a preliminary scan of the most important planets in the extremely isolated cluster. This is the very brief summary provided by captain Yamoto.  
  
Summary: Stars and Major Planets of Cluster AGRQ364  
  
Location of major jump point: 5623656.54 x 4534639.70 x 5746824.69  
  
Distance to nearest jump point: 365.98 LY  
  
Number of stars in cluster: 12  
  
Number of planets: 77  
  
Number of moons: 381  
  
Number of asteroid belts: 5  
  
Number of easily colonizable planets/moons: 24  
  
Colonizability: Very poor  
  
Estimated resource availability:  
Organics:  
Base Foodstuff: Minimal  
Exotic Foodstuff: Unknown  
Specialty: Unknown  
Dometicatable Animal Life: Varied  
Exotic Animal Life: Unknown  
Toxins: Unknown  
  
Minerals:  
Base: Abundant  
Heavy: Scarce  
Precious: Rare  
Radioactives: Scarce  
Exotic: Unknown  
Gemstones: Unknown  
  
Further Notes: a unique, extremely dense nebula surrounds the cluster making exact exploration impossible. Additional stars, planets, etc. are possible in the nebula. At the current time, only 1 jump point exists to the rest of colonized space. It is extremely unlikely another major jump point can be found. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a CD or 2, but nothing more of Star Wars. Any new characters are mine, though.  
  
What would happen if a small, isolated cluster of planets were a little distrustful of the standard Jedi protection as the events of Episode 1 are about to unfold?  
  
The Fist of Uriah  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Evening, Senator Yamashi's Residence, Coruscant  
  
The senior senator representing the cluster known as The Fist of Uriah, sighed as he gazed out his window. If the times were more settled, or he represented a more powerful presence, he wouldn't be stuck with this poor position. As it was, he was from a poor cluster, and the times were becoming more and more unsettled. Cluster. He wasn't from somewhere that was even useful enough to represent a single planet. If he had been lucky enough, he wouldn't have had to pay for his keep on the powerful finance committee.  
  
That's right, he had to pay for it. Oh, not with money, with votes. Whenever something of importance passed through, his sole job was to vote in the affirmative, which he did faithfully. It didn't matter who was in charge, he voted with what they wanted, and they were always clear with their wishes. Still, it allowed him two primary advantages. First, it allowed him to have access to most of the real accounting logs for the huge Republic budget. While it was true that no one person could understand it all, only perhaps 15, probably less, in the entire senate even had access to what he did. Fortunately, what his cluster lacked in raw power, it made up for in shrewdness, and his home government had access to everything he did. The second great advantage he had was that, since the cluster as a whole was poor and very out of the way by Republic standards, it allowed him, as a payment for his loyal support for whatever else needed to be done, to have very inadequate oversight and enforcement. Even so, the actual spending numbers that he had begun seeing lately were cause for concern...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spaceport, Jangura no Kokoro ( The Jungle's Heart), capitol city of Okii Jangura and The Fist of Uriah  
  
Jedi Knight Janca Horza glanced over at his new aide, freshly knighted Jedi Ran O'Tool. He almost laughed. It had taken all his notable powers of persuasion to convince the Jedi Council, Yoda and Mace Windu in particular, to hand pick the young man. Even more difficult, he had somehow convinced them to allow him to watch him spar in the large Jedi dojo. After seeing that and looking at his work on a 'routine' organized crime bust, his mind was made up. The only difficult part had been convincing the others.  
  
In the end, it had come down to the fact that he used his connections with Senators Yamashi and Grimm to convince the Supreme Chancellor that, perhaps, it would please him if the Jedi Council would grant him this insignificant favor. True, it earned him the ire of nearly the entire Council, but he spent most of his time on 'ambassadorial security duty' at The Fist of Uriah, anyway, so he wasn't unduly worried.  
  
It had been worth the effort. The new Jedi was from the Capitol City of some third-tier planet whose name he could never remember. He was the second son of a family of police detectives that stretched back for generations on both sides. The fact that he had become a Jedi had made his family proud, but they still had reservations about the ritualistic organization. Fortunately, he had come to save Ran from the downsides of that tradition.  
  
He snapped back to the present. They were on security duty, after all. Yea, sure they were. If anything were to happen, it would be because the government here had decided they were no longer fit to live, and nothing a couple Jedi could do would change that. Still, it would be good to see how his understudy would handle the situation. Technically, no one was supposed to know there were Jedi coming. In truth, the local security detail knew the projected time of their arrival to the nearest 15 seconds. They would, as a matter of course, greet both Jedi openly, and that just shouldn't happen. Let the test begin.  
  
"Welcome back to Jan Ko, Jan! I see you brought you're new protege with you," Special Security Service commander Col. Hiel said, saluting. "Welcome to you to, Ran. I hope you'll enjoy it here. From what I've heard, Jan Ko has a little of the feel of your old hometown, albeit about 10 degrees C warmer.  
  
Jan and Ran clasped a fisted right hand to their chest and bowed slightly in return. "Good to see you again too, Colonel. It is good to be out of the infernal games the Council and the Senate play all the time. It makes my head hurt just thinking about it. I suppose you heard what it took to convince the Council that Ran was right for the job."  
  
Ran stood there quietly, observing the conversation. It took all his will power not to roll his eyes. Finally, someone admitted they knew when some Jedi were coming. After all, a Jedi couldn't stand out much more if he wore a flashing neon sign that said "Jedi here." Come to think of it, in some districts, that would be less obvious than he usually was.  
  
"Yes, I heard," the Col. replied. "Still, I trust he was more than worth the effort. Ran, I'll have to speak with you more later. For now, Jan has allowed me assign you to work with Lt. Schwarz. You'll be under his command."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ran answered, bowing again. Well, this wasn't at all what he was expecting, but it looked like police work. He understood police work, and had been incredulous at the pathetic investigative, forensic, information gathering, and analytical work the Jedi demonstrated. He could do better when he was 12. Of course, his many questions did little more than earn plenty of extra work from what normally were unflappable Jedi instructors. What was even more infuriating to them, he managed the extra work with seemingly little effort as long as it wasn't something involving the Force. Oh, well, he was in Jan Ko now.  
  
"Lt. Hans Schwarz, Special Security Service," the Lt. said, introducing himself. "If you'll follow me. Corporal Groeber will be with us directly with your baggage."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ran answered and followed. At least these people didn't treat Jedi like some form of minor deity.  
  
Schwarz led him to an unmarked but obviously official air car in the secure area of the landing port. I'll drop you off at your quarters at the BOQ (AN---Bachelor Officer Quarters). Lt. Suzuki will be down shortly to let you know what your schedule will look like for the next few days. She's the unit's armorer and outfitter, and you'll be working with her until she tells me you're fully equipped for the work we do. After that, I'll be evaluating you to see where you can best fit in and if there is any training you need. If your masters were as thorough as they make it look, things should go smoothly. Oh, I almost forgot to mention it: you'll be restricted to the compound until Lt. Suzuki says your equipment is ready. It would cause complications if people get wind that we have a Jedi working in the SSS.  
  
"Understood," Ran answered. They continued to chat about various things until they arrived at the compound several minutes later. After passing security, they stopped behind the BOQ where Cpl. Groeber quickly dropped Ran's minimal baggage. He had just started to unpack when, after a quick knock, Lt. Misao Suzuki just appeared...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is taking longer to set up than I thought it would. Still, I haven't written something where the main characters and setting are pretty much unknown before, so I should have expected it. Next chapter, Ran will get a few more surprises as Lt. Suzuki gets him outfitted for his new assignment.  
  
In another note, I will be working a fair amount with cultural and language differences. I will have the Republic standard language be equivalent to standard American English. Because there are so many different planets, I will work in, at a minimum, some Japanese, German, and Russian words/names. I will not have any conversations in another language. I can't write it, and you probably wouldn't understand it if I could. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a CD or 2, but nothing more of Star Wars. Any new characters are mine, though.  
  
Our hero has just arrived in Jan Ko. Let's see what Lt. Suzuki puts him through.  
  
The Fist of Uriah  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Senate Miliary and Intelligence Committee Chambers, Coruscant  
  
Senator Grimm daydreamed through another 'top secret' meeting. He nearly laughed as he thought about all the 'secrets critical to Repulic security' that were discussed. Hmph. The decisions his teenage daughter made about what toppings to order on her pizza were probably more important.  
  
Like his counterpart on the finance committee, he earned his place there by unquestioned votes. Also like his counterpart, he garned intelligence unavailable anywhere else. Oh, his aides had to be discrete about the methods they used, but they had access to virtually all the unfiltered intelligence that the vast and varied agencies acquired. Most of it was rated PG, pure garbage, but there was the occasional gem. The gems they had been finding of late were troubling, indeed...  
  
Late afternoon, SSS BOQ, Jan Ko  
  
Ran blinked. Where had she come from?  
  
"Lt. Misao Suzuki," she said saluting until Ran returned the gesture. "Lt. Schwarz sent me to help you get settled and to go over your schedule for the next few days. If I may say so, it is an honor to be working with you. You must be particularly special if the Supreme Chancellor was willing to put in a word to allow your transfer."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ran replied. "I wasn't aware that the Supreme Chancellor was involved in any way."  
  
"Oh, he was. Of course, he only did it because our senior Senators called in a minor favor, and that only because Knight Horza asked, but still..."  
  
Ran laughed. "I didn't realize he wanted me so badly. In fact, I wonder why he wanted me at all. I know my teachers couldn't stand me. I wonder why they weren't trying to shove me out the door."  
  
"They probably wanted to keep you where you were under their thumb. We're pretty independent out here, and they likely don't like the thought a firebrand like you out of control."  
  
Ran blanched. "Do I even want to know how much the files you have on me hold?"  
  
"Nope. I probably already told you more than I should have, but you would have found out soon enough, anyway. This way, you won't find out from someone else and hate us for hiding the truth from you. This way you'll just hate us for having it. I have seen a lot, and I'm glad you're here. Your potential was being totally wasted back there."  
  
He sighed. She was right about one thing, anyway: at least he knew. "Can I get the quick tour and the time you'll be by in the morning? I'm rather dead after the trip."  
  
"Let's go. I'll be by at 0800 to get you," she said leading him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran got up to the insistent screech of his alarm. He usually didn't need it, but his body hadn't adjusted to the new planet's time yet, so it was necessary. He groaned and went to get ready. He didn't want to be late when the whirlwind called Misao showed up. He had barely gotten back from the mess hall when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Our first stop will be to get you some," she looked him over disdainfully, "suitable attire. That outfit is pathetic. You might as well have 'Jedi' painted on you back in 5 languages."  
  
"Don't I know it," he agreed enthusiatically.  
  
"After that, we'll stop by the base barber---you really need to work on that look if you want to fit in at all."  
  
Sometime later, she led him to the base combat training center. "Master Yazumi will test you to see how to best arm you for our work here. Unfortunately, you may not be able to use your light sabre all the time. Still, I'm looking forward to see you fight with it---they're really rare."  
  
"Fight with it?" he asked, puzzled. "Isn't that risky?"  
  
She snorted. "Not with what we use. It is dangerous, but not at all invincible."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. Some master? The Jedi may have been pathetic at some things, but they were experts at hand to hand combat. Well, he had warned her...  
  
He shook his head. She was probably right. He looked over as the Master entered the dojo.  
  
Master Yazumi was a rather cool, unreadable man of indeteminate age, although he was probably somewhere in his late 20's. He didn't look particularly formidable, but looks were often deceiving. Ran greeted him with the appropriate small bow. "Pleased to meet you, master," he said.  
  
The master bowed slightly in reply. "Pleased to meet you, as well. Lt. Suzuki asked for my assistance in fitting you with the proper weapons for your assignment. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Certainly, master," Ran replied.  
  
They immediately commenced with the assessment. Ran had thought the Jedi were masters of close combat. After being tested against a couple of the assistant masters and, on occasion, the master himself on a stunningly varied arrary of swords, knives, pointed weapons, blunt weapons, weapons he couldn't even identify, he was beginning to revise his opinion. The Jedi were masters of the light sabre, and just about nothing else. They really could use some trainers as good as Master Yazumi. After the close combat weapons, they moved on to ranged attack weapons. Again, they were so varied that he couldn't even come close to naming them all, but they included everything from bows to fully automatic military heavy blasters. Fortunately, he'd trained on many of them growing up, and did well.  
  
"You did well, Jedi," the Master said evenly. "Now, duel me with your light sabre."  
  
"As you wish, Master," Ran replied, retrieving his light sabre from Lt. Suzuki.  
  
Ran moved in with an attack that wouldn't do more than lop the end off one of the batons Master Yazumi was wielding. *spark* *flicker* The weapons met, and, to Ran's shock, didn't more than superficially singe the baton. He pressed his attack harder---with more of the same results. This wasn't good. Soon, Master Yazumi returned the attacks---with a vengance. *crackle* To Ran's complete shock, the blade on his light sabre broke somewhere near the middle with the rest looking like a shattered piece of bamboo. The Master called the fight.  
  
"Uh---what just happened here?!" A stunned and amazed Ran asked.  
  
"Oh, your light sabre blade just splintered. That's the normal result with one of the old standard Jedi issue sabres. You think they'd improve the technology on those things every once in a while," a skinny weapons tech answered. "The ceramic skin we bond to the tornado tree wood is nearly impervious to the cheap light sabres like you have. While we're at it, Master Yazumi will fit you with one of our upgraded versions. This will be great, because Jedi are the only ones allowed to use any such weapons."  
  
"Tornado tree wood? Ceramic skin? Upgraded light sabres? What the heck are you babbling about, Lt.?" Ran asked roughly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little excited. It's the first time I've ever seen my creations in actual combat against a real Jedi weapon. It worked out just like I knew it would. Tornado wood comes from the impossibly tough trees that, amazingly, stand staight up 10 to 15m on the top of hills where the wind always blows at least 200kph. There's a running debate on whether it's harder to fashion tornado wood into a weapon or fashion a traditional katana with your bare hands. The consensus is that the steel is harder to work with, but only because it burns your bear hands too much.  
  
As for the ceramic skin, I'm afraid all I can tell you is that we've found a way to bond a non-metalic scaly ceramic skin to tornado wood. The ceramic is very hard, has a high enough temperature resistance that the standard light sabre can't damage it, and flakes off to form a new surface when damaged by impact. We've finally worked the process out well enough that we just managed to bond it to our first tornado wood katana.  
  
As for improved light sabres, I still don't understand why you Jedi don't use them. Sheesh, ours are twice as durable as you ancient model, and they can be adjusted to your individual preferences. In fact, we just made our first multi-function model, and were hoping you'd like it. For the test, though, the Master thought you'd do well with this one that has the blade more in the form of a katana," the overly excited Lt. concluded, handing Ran the weapon.  
  
"Humph," was all Ran grunted as he actived the weapon.  
  
This fight lasted a little longer. Once again, the Master won, but it was a hard fought victory. The still excited Lt. Speer retrieved both weapons for examination and testing.  
  
"Make the blade 2cm longer than that practice one and add another 1cm of curve," the Master said. "Like that, it will fit him perfectly as an attack weapon. Leave him with the standard sabre setting for blaster bolt defense, though."  
  
"Of course, of course," Lt. Speer agreed. "I'll make sure to include the hammer, axe, dagger, pike, and shield settings as well."  
  
"Hammer? Axe? What else?" Ran asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, just other options," Lt. Speer answered. "You might need to do some things that a 'normal' light weapon just wouldn't allow you to. I figured it was silly to limit yourself to one form. I know you shouldn't need them often, but just in case..."  
  
"Thanks," Ran muttered, not all sure of the usefulness of the additions.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot: there's a shorter blade setting, too. It's for use with the light shield in situations where you expect a lot of blaster or projectile file, or need protection from debris, grenades, rioters, things like that. The shield is mounted on a special bracelet that can be worn on either arm and is activated just like your sabre. For now, it is simply a flat, circular shield, but I think we can improve on that in the near future. In fact, we should be able to make whole body armor, now that I think about it..." Lt. Speer paused his passionate outburst to contemplate the new thought.  
  
"Excellent, Lt. Please let me know if I'm ever needed to test your new creations," Ran answered much more politely than he felt.  
  
The dojo soon emptied as Lt. Suzuki shooed the people out. "That does it for today. I'll let you clean up, and I'll meet you back at your room after evening mess---there's a monthly social meeting my church sponsors that I sure you'll enjoy. Lt. Speer has the specs that Master Yazumi gave him for the weapons, so you'll be getting them soon. He'll be getting you the light katana and shield, and ceramic skinned tornado wood staff, knife, night stick, and katana. I'll be getting the standard issue items to you in the morning."  
  
Ran just nodded and headed to the locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes  
  
Misao is loosely based on the character Misao in Ruroni Kenshin. The last name is changed to protect the guilty.  
  
Master Yazumi is loosely based on the character Aoshi Shinomori in Ruroni Kenshin. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own a CD or 2, but nothing more of Star Wars. Any new characters are mine, though.  
  
An evening at the Laughing Crow. What does Misao have planned for him now?  
  
The Fist of Uriah  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Governor's private study, Fist of Uriah Governors Mansion, Jan Ko  
  
Governor Heilburg looked over at his chief of security and asked, "So, is the new Jedi going to work out? I know you think we have to do this, but the risks..."  
  
"The risks are worth it," Col Hiel answered. "They were going to send another Jedi, anyway, and this way we got one of our choosing. He's from a long line of cops---beat officers, detectives, the works. Jedi Horza's old master brought him in and forced him on the Jedi council when he had just graduated from high school, arguing that he was too dangerous to leave outside their little club. He barely managed to pass his training at the Jedi academy after thoroughly embarrassing nearly the entire forensics and investigations departments for their incompetence. He showed a real affinity for doing dirty work in cleaning up a neat little kick back scheme a few of the Senators had going. The only reason they let him come out here---even with help from on high---is because they figured he couldn't do any real harm this far in the boonies."  
  
"If that wasn't enough, Lt. Schwarz let Lt. Suzuki have him. She's uncanny. I doubt anyone short of a Jedi master will be able to tell he's a Jedi before the year's out."  
  
"I hope you're right. Still, projects like these tend to take on a life of their own. Inform me immediately of any problems."  
  
"Of course, sir, of course."  
  
Evening, The Laughing Crow  
  
Ran followed the irrepressible Lt. Suzuki, Misao, he corrected himself, since they were off duty, into the rather dingy looking bar, the Laughing Crow. She'd told him he was invited to come to a monthly social event the religious group she was a member of was holding. She'd promised him it wouldn't be boring,and that he could leave any time he wanted to. Besides, she'd said there'd be a number of cute girls there, too, acting as if she'd forgotten Jedi weren't supposed to be interested in things like that.  
  
Ran snorted. Yea, right, Jedi weren't interested women (or men, if the Jedi was female). Most Jedi spent their time on a variety of planets far from even a district base, where many were, unofficially, of course, 'involved'. He thought it was all stupid. After all, which is worse, to have a group of stable, married Jedi, or a bunch that went around and did whatever they wanted without any of the associated responsibilities? Were they out of touch with reality, or what? This 'don't ask, don't tell' policy was stupid.  
  
Once inside, he was surprised. Although it was clearly a normal bar, complete with pool tables and the like, it was surprisingly well lit. The battered but comfortable looking stuffed chairs and couches scattered around the room added a nice, comfortable touch. There was even very little smoke in the air. In fact, he only saw one guy smoking, someone Misao said was new and she hadn't met yet. After introducing him to a few of the guys, she abandoned him to them at a pool table and bounded off to greet the new people she saw.  
  
Ran played a several games, pretty well cleaning up the opposition. Even though he never used Jedi powers to enhance his game, all the years he'd spent playing in his uncle's bar clearly had paid off. While playing, he'd noticed a gorgeous brunette curled up on a battered love seat watching him. She wasn't staring, but watching with curiosity---for several games. Well, Misao had said there'd be cute girls here, and this one clearly qualified. He walked over. "Ran O'Tool, at your service," he said, extending his hand.  
  
She shook it lightly. "Tatiana Ivanovich Petrovna, Jedi. Just call me Tanya."  
  
Ran blinked. She knew he was a Jedi?  
  
Tanya laughed. "Don't look so surprised. Misao told me there was a new Jedi in town, and that she'd be bringing him tonight. She also said she could use a little help in getting you set up here. Well, don't just stand there, sit down," she said with an unusual accent, gesturing to the space beside her.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I don't recognize the accent," Ran said, lowering himself onto the other end of the loveseat.  
  
"New Kharkov, district capitol of New Russia. I'll return the favor: I don't recognize you accent, either."  
  
"Derry, biggest port city on Glen Vale."  
  
"Figures. I knew I should have recognized that accent. So, how did you end up this far from anywhere?" she responded casually.  
  
"They asked for me. Even then, I heard the Supreme Chancellor had to intervene directly with the Jedi Council for them to let me go. Even though they couldn't stand the way I embarrassed them, they didn't want a loose cannon on the loose, either. They must have figured I was going to get out sooner or later, and this was just about as safe as anywhere. It's a good thing they didn't know about Misao---they would've never let me come."  
  
Tanya laughed lightly. "No, I'm sure they wouldn't. Of course, I'm sure your master made sure not to tell them."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't. This is so much better than the academy---it reminds me of home."  
  
"Great. And speaking of home, Misao asked me to find a place for you. Fortunately, a tenant just move out of Uncle Andre's apartment building, so you can move in there. It doesn't have any furnishings at the moment, but I brought a cot and a few basic supplies down for tonight. We can start shopping for what you need in the morning."  
  
"We?"  
  
Tanya giggled. "Did you really think Misao was going to go with you? By then everyone would know we've got another Jedi in town. I'm under the radar. Besides, I have better contacts in that part of town."  
  
Ran laughed. There was obviously a lot more to the beautiful Russian than she was letting on. He mentally shrugged his shoulders: if a beautiful, witty, intelligent woman insisted on spending time with him, who was he to turn her away? He would eventually find out more, anyway. He refocused on the matters at hand. "I assume this means that I don't have to explain to Misao why I'm leaving with you, doesn't it?"  
  
"No, she already knows. You'll probably still want to let her know when you leave, though."  
  
"Of course, of course. What is this 'event' tonight, anyway? Misao just said it was some social event that her 'church' sponsored, that it was in an old bar, and that there would be cute girls."  
  
Tanya laughed loudly. "Oh, my, that sounds like our Misao, all right! For shame! To think she lured some innocent, naive Jedi here with the illicit promise of cute girls." She laughed harder. "With the way you've been looking at me, I can tell you think she came through on that, anyway. Our church singles have these events about once a month so we can have a casual time to interact and invite new people to. It allows someone new like yourself to see a small part of what we're about without having to be threatened in a more conventional church environment. If you have any questions, or feel like visiting any of our other events or meetings, let me know."  
  
"I'll do that," Ran replied, guiding the conversation to other areas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes  
  
This is still taking longer to set up than I thought it would. I am hope the next chapter will bring a little more action, but these things have a tendency to write themselves, so I'm not going to promise anything.  
  
Tanya is modeled after an translator I knew from my church missions trips to Kiev, Ukraine. For a visual, think of the professional figure skater Ekatarina Gordeva with black hair and a slightly fuller figure---very cute.  
  
As for the time in the bar, it's similar to ones I have been involved at with my church. If you have any questions (or flames) about that or anything else, leave a signed review or email me, and I'll get back to you. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a CD or 2, but nothing more of Star Wars. Any new characters are mine, though.  
  
Something over a year passes. What will happen after the Sith is found?  
  
The Fist of Uriah  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Governor's private study, Fist of Uriah Governors Mansion, Jan Ko  
  
Governor Heilburg questioned his chief of security: "Are you sure it was a Sith they killed?"  
  
"Yes, governor, there was no doubt: it was definitely a Sith," Col. Hiel answered firmly. "We only found out because Jedi Master Horza's old master was Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi the Sith killed. Jedi Horza dug around until he found out the truth. They went to very great lengths to make sure noone found out about this one."  
  
"So did they find out who the Sith's Master is? Did those idiots find out anything at all?" the governor demanded.  
  
"Not even a single useful lead, sir. Even as incompetent at they are, they really pulled out all the stops. They even managed to ask for the assistance of some law enforcement groups that are actually capable, and they still found nothing. Either this guy was astoundingly good, or he had some help from someone in a very high position," the Col. answered.  
  
"We must know. Do you have any ideas that might work?"  
  
"Just one: Jedi O'Tool has been nearly forgotten. If he were to somehow to 'die', we might be able to learn something."  
  
"But, will he do it?"  
  
"If we send the Russian with him."  
  
The governor thought in silence for what seemed like an hour, although it surely wasn't more than a couple minutes. The immensity of the decision to pursue a course nearly independent of the rest of the Repulic was no lost upon him. Finally he answered. "Do it. Have the Ministers of War and Finance sent in as well. We have decisions to make."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Immigrant Quarter, Ran O'Tools flat  
  
Ran took a break from his studying and looked his beautiful young study partner. In the long year he had been here, she had been, above the other officers and even his new Christian brothers and sisters, a source of strength and comfort. In truth, he really wasn't a true Jedi now that he had become a Christian. If he could get up the courage, he would seal that defection by making her his wife. Well, now was probably not the best time, but it was the only one in which he would have the guts to ask. He got up and pretended to be getting a drink while he retrieved the ring he believed he had somehow hidden from her extreme skills of perception. Here went nothing. Pulling the ring from the case, he cleared his throat to get her attention and asked, "Tatiana Ivanovna Petrovna, will you marry me?"  
  
Tanya was stunned, and she couldn't move for a couple moments. Of course, she knew he liked her, but she hadn't thought he would want to codify his rejection of his Jedi vows. That would mean that he... "Yes, yes! Of course!" she exclaimed before he could retract the offer, extending her hand so he could slip the ring on. For some reason, they didn't get any more studying done that night...  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! Ran woke up to an incessant pounding on his apartment door. He glanced groggily at the 2:53am. He groaned, rolled slowly out of bed, threw on a robe, grabbed his light sabre, and headed for the door. Misao. What the heck was she doing here at this time? He opened the door a crack.  
  
"It took you long enough," Misao growled from his entryway.  
  
Ran glared at the Lt. who was now standing inside his flat. How did she do that?! "Yea, whatdya want. It's 2:53 in the morning, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Actually, it's 2:54, and you and Tanya are coming with me to meet with Col. Hiel. Now," she said with finality.  
  
"She isn't gonna like it," he warned.  
  
"Tough. This isn't optional, and it is critical we get there as soon as we can," she replied.  
  
"May I at least get dressed? I doubt the Col. will like to see me in a robe."  
  
"Of course, but make it double time."  
  
Ran went into the bedroom and dressed quickly. Given the circumstances, he took no chances. He double checked to make sure he had everything. He didn't often go out fully dressed for action, but tonight was one of those times. He clicked through the list: light weapon, light shield, blaster belt with (pausing to look) a fully loaded blaster and several reloads, teargas, tornado wood knife, tornado wood nightstick, cuffs, radio, belt med kit, lockpicks. He felt like a walking arsenal, and that was good at the moment. He finally put on an oversize pullover shirt to partially conceal the hardware. He walked out to a waiting Misao. "Ready," he said.  
  
After making the short trek to Tanya's flat, Ran decided it best if he woke her. He really would have liked to see her make Misao pay a little for this, but they just didn't have the time. He knocked quietly but insistently. Shortly, he heard an interrogator from the other side of the door ask, "What is it? This had better be good."  
  
"It's me, sweetheart. I'm here with Misao. May we please come in, it's important," he pleaded softly.  
  
Moments later, the door opened. Ran decided he was due his morning kiss, and he moved to collect. Even as gruff as she had sounded, Tanya readily moved to respond.  
  
Misao gaped. Sure, she knew they were crazy about each other, but, to the best of her knowledge, they seldom hugged, let alone kissed. Something had changed, and she could barely contain herself until they got inside to find out. "Alright, spill," she demanded. "The last time I saw you two together, you'd barely let yourselves be seen holding hands, and now you're kissing?!"  
  
Tanya glanced at Ran, who just nodded slightly. She extended her left hand for Misao's inspection. "He proposed to me last night. You're the first one to know," she said, beaming.  
  
Misao, just barely remembering that she was supposed to be quiet, only let out a small sqeak as she grabbed Tanya in a bear hug to congratulate her. "Awesome! That's awesome! I didn't think he'd ever do it, with his Jedi vows and all. I'm so happy for the both of you!" she gushed, letting out another sqeal.  
  
"He even managed to surprise me with the ring, the lunk," Tanya said, freeing herself from Misao's grasp. "But I'm glad he did," she concluded, leaning over for another kiss. "Now, what are you here for that has my man dressed in full gear?"  
  
"We have a meeting with Col. Hiel as soon as we can get there. No, I didn't tell him to bring all that stuff, but, truthfully, I'm glad he has it. I don't like the feel of this---it's got to be something big. I'm even tempted to bring Master Yazumi with me even though he isn't invited."  
  
The couple took a quick glance at each other. Everyone knew Misao had a huge crush on the master, and it was a great opportunity to tease he about it. Tanya, ever the observant one, had even concluded, on the basis of the interactions she'd seen the two having at church funtions, that the Master was equally enthralled with the young Lt. She moved in to strike. "Are you sure that would be a good idea, Misao? After all, Master Yazumi is a stickler for the rules, and I can't see how he would want himself mixed up in this just because you're scared and want him there to hold your hand."  
  
"It's nothing like that. It's just that..."  
  
"Just what, Misao? We don't even know what the meeting's about."  
  
Misao was just about to beam a retort when she heard Ran start to laugh. She exploded, throwing up her hands. "Arghh! You two are impossible! Why do I ever put up with you?"  
  
Tanya laughed and prepared to dodge the inevitable missle from Misao. "Ran, dear, why don't you run along and pick up the Lieutenant's boyfriend-- -and Lt. Speer, while you're at it. We all know they weren't invited, but I have a feeling they're needed. Misao, tell him the address so he can meet us there. I'm sure I'll be safe enough with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A safe house, later that night  
  
Col Hiel groaned. Not only were his guests late, the surveilance cameras showed that Master Yazumi and Lt. Speer were with Ran when he joined the ladies. What was it with these people, never following orders? It smacked of the Russian's touch---she seemed to have a sixth sense about who would work well for a task, and she very well might be right about this one, too. In any case, it was pretty much too late to send the uninvited parties home. He buzzed them in as they walked up.  
  
Before the Col. had time to voice his displeasure with the uninvited guests, he noticed that Ran and Tanya were acting friendlier than usual--- much friendlier. He was just about to ask what was up when he noticed the ring on her finger. 'He actually did it,' the Col. thought. 'I didn't think he'd do it with his Jedi vows. That's good---I was planning on sending them both, anyway, and it'll be easier to come up with a new identity for a married couple.' He started as soon as they were all inside. "I'm glad you could all make it, even if some of you weren't properly invited," he said, beaming a glare at those who had been invited. "It also appears that congratulations are in order for the 2 lovebirds there. Truthfully, I didn't think he'd do it, Tanya."  
  
"I didn't either," she replied, pressing closer to Ran's side, "but I'm glad he did. I'm impressed, too: he even managed to suprise me with the ring!"  
  
"That is an accomplishment. This will work out very well, although we may have to move the timetable on your wedding up a little. I assume the the extra guests are your idea, Miss Petrovna?"  
  
She nodded sheepishly.  
  
"It's probably just as well, although I'll hate to lose their immediate services, too. It has come to my attention that a very critical event has occurred, and, as it is my duty to protect all of the Fist of Uriah first and foremost, it must be addressed. Recently, a Sith was fought and killed. Unfortunately, he killed Jedi Horza's old Master Qui-Gon Jinn before he was killed himself. That is, in fact, the only reason we found out about it: it is being buried directly by the Jedi council, and only a few others know."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" Misao said, impatiently.  
  
"It seems the Jedi, and those they have brought in to help, have been able to turn up nothing. True, only about 3 or 4 of those actually looking knew what they were truly looking for, but still, they found nothing."  
  
"So you want us to find out, correct?" Ran answered.  
  
"Correct. They even went so far as to bring in outside help, they were so desperate. This means either the Sith was amazingly capable, or that he had help from very high places. Whatever the case, we must know. I fear that the stability of the entire Repulic is threatened, and the security of the Fist of Uriah must be maintained. Period," the Col. concluded forcefully.  
  
"How are we going do this without it being too obvious?" Tanya asked. "After all a Jedi and a few SSS officers are going to attract plenty of attention."  
  
"You will be dead. Your new identities are already being created. A convenient freighter engine meltdown will fake your---and some others--- deaths. After that, it should be straight forward, especially for someone as skilled as yourself," the Col. glanced around the room. Lt. Suzuki was sitting as far away from his weapons master as physically possible and kept shooting glares at the newly engaged couple. What had they done to upset her now? "Lt. Speer, your primary task will to be to ascertain the projected technological threats that can be brought to bear on us. I don't know how you'll manage this, but you must. Lt. Misao and Master Yazumi, you are to assist the others in any way possible. I'm putting Jedi O'tool in charge of the mission, but clearly you are going to have to work together closely if you are to be successful. Do you have any more questions for me at the moment?"  
  
"Would it not be more efficient if Lt. Suzuki and myself were to begin our new life together?" asked the Master quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'together'?" the Col. asked.  
  
"I mean, wouldn't it be easier for this assignment if we were to do it as a married couple."  
  
"I'm not going to pretend to be married to you just for some stupid mission!" Misao fumed.  
  
"I didn't say we would be pretending," the Master responded smoothly.  
  
Misao was just about ready to scream some quick retort when what he said registered. She paused with her hand outstretched, stunned. Had he just proposed to her?! "What did you say?" she squeaked.  
  
"I said, we wouldn't be pretending," he said calmly.  
  
"You're asking me to marry you?" she said, bewildered.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"As we are, it is impossible. But, we are to 'die' shortly, and in our new life, I will be free to love you."  
  
Misao just stood there, stunned, a very rare sight, indeed.  
  
"Well, Lt. Misao Suzuki, will you marry me or not?"  
  
"Yes! YES!" she shouted, quickly running to throw herself into her new fiance's arms.  
  
Everyone else took that as a sign the meeting was over, and left quietly. Nothing like a little space disaster to bring a couple together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes  
  
Wow---two engagements in one chapter. Really, I wasn't in any way planning on there being much fluff in the chapter. *shrugs shoulders* I am still amazed at how much a story writes itself. I had some of this what I thought was fairly planned out, but, as always, it came out much differently. Still, it seemed cute.  
  
Yes, I know you're out there: you're wondering what went on after Ran proposed to Tanya. Sheesh---get your mind out of the gutter. Although I wasn't so rude as to stay around and watch, they both assured me at sword point that they did nothing more than hug, kiss, snuggle... Actually, they did a lot of all those, but nothing more. Conveniently, the wedding will be the following week, and I leave it to your imagination what will happen after that. As for Misao and Aoshi, they were more restrained, due almost entirely to the Master. Again, I leave it to your imagination to conjure up what their married life will be like. 


End file.
